Only Love
by Nymphadoralover
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks was born in the same year as the Marauders and becomes fast friends with them. A/U Remus isn't a werewolf and Nymphadora is the same age as the Marauders. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**_*marauders era*_**

 ** _*authors note*_**

 _So, hello so everyone who is reading this. My name is Nymphadoralover and this is my book. My very first book may i add, so you may have to bear with me._

 _So this book is a very 'what if' kind of book as in, what if Remus was never a werewolf and if Remus and Tonks were the same age and what if she was friends with all the marauders._

 _I hope you enjoy!_

It's my first day and I'm so excited! My parents had told me all about them going to Hogwarts and their stories sounded so cool! I couldn't wait to meet friends, eat the food, which mum and dad had told me that it was really yummy and overall I couldn't wait to learn how to be a wizard!

I woke up at 5 am and was so excited to get going. I quickly did my hair, which was easy since I was a metamorphmagus, I colored it a natural color so people didn't think I was weird or anything. Today I had long blond hair that cascaded down my back, I loved it like this. I went down to eat breakfast and luckily mum and dad were already up otherwise they would have been quite upset with all the noise I was making.

'Nymphadora, will you please calm down!' My mother shouted. 'I know that you want to go soon but you really need to be calm.'

'Suuure.' I replied.

We were finally at the station! We were going to go onto platform 9 ¾ for the first time!

'OK, bye mum and dad.' I said, anxious to get on the train. 'I'll see you at Christmas, maybe, I don't know, but whenever.'

'Bye Nymphadora, I'll miss you very much, but I hope you have a good time at school.' Said dad.

And with that and a few hugs and kisses, I was gone, gone into the swarm of Hogwarts students. I was getting quite nervous now that I had said goodbye to mum and dad, and I felt as if I was lost. I decided I would ask someone if they knew how to get onto the platform, as mum and dad 'forgot' to tell me how! I spotted a family that looked like wizards. I think I saw one of them with a owl. I approached them anyway.

'Um, excuse me? Yeah, I just wondered if you knew how to get onto platform 9 ¾?'

'I do not know what you are talking about, there is no such thing as platform 9 ¾!' said the women I had asked

'Mum, that's the platform for Hogwarts!' said a little red headed girl by her side. 'I am very sorry, my mum and dad are muggles, and I'm Lily by the way, Lily Evans.'

'Oh, no that's fine. I'm Nymphadora Tonks, but I prefer being called Tonks.' I replied. 'So, do you know how to?'

Oh yes, it really is quite simple, I read all about it in Hogwarts: A History. All you have to do is run straight at that barrier, yeah that one over there.'

With Lily's instructions, we both ran towards the platform and made it through, thankfully. While all the craziness was happening it turned out that it was already 10:58 and the barrier was about to close, so me and Lily quickly ran all the way towards the scarlet steam train. Once we were safely on the train we said goodbye and that was that.

I went looking around all the compartments for some people to sit with, and I'm sure Lily was nice but she seemed too girly for me, really I was looking for some guy friends. And boy did I find some. Two boys were running down the aisle between compartments throwing dung bombs at each other and other students. Unfortunately one got me in the face.

'Oh my god, I'm so sorry!' said a boy with untidy black hair and glasses.

'Nah dude that was my fault.' Said another boy with black long hair.

'Here let me help you up, I'm James Potter by the way and this is Sirius Black.' Said the boy with glasses whose name I now know.

'It's ok; I was just taken by surprise, that's all.' I replied.

We all ended up sitting in a compartment together and just as we sat down a boy with amazing fluffy light brown hair and beautiful green eyes that sparkled with excitement stood at the door and asked; 'Hello, I just wondered if I could sit here as everywhere else is full?'

'Yeah, that's ok, I'm James and this is Sirius and that girl is, wait I don't know actually, what's your name?' Said James

'Nymphadora, but Tonks is preferred.' I replied with.

'Yeah, so that's Tonks, but who are you?" James asked the new boy.

"It…its Remus.' He said.

All the way through the train ride he sat in silence only talking to order some food as the lunch woman passed by their compartment door. James, Sirius and I all joked around for ages until we were nearing the castle and started talking about our fellow students, Sirius immediately said as soon as I asked if they knew anyone.

'Well, I know who James would like to get to know, LILY EVANS! I'm right aren't I James?'

'Yeah, it is, I'm in love with Lily Evans, deal with it.' James said confidently.

'Haven't you just met her? I said. He nodded. 'Then how do you know you are supposedly in love with her?'

'I…I just know ok!' he said. James stayed as quiet as Remus the rest of the way.

'So, Remus, anyone you like, huh, huh?' Sirius asked playfully.

Suddenly Remus was blushing furiously, going as deep as a beetroot.

'I…I…I… no one! No one, no one.' Remus stuttered out.

He had such a gentle voice, it seemed so kind and as if it had meaning to everything he said.

'Ok, mate I was just asking.' Sirius said, trying not to laugh.

We exchanged idle chit chat for a bit until we were rolling into the station, where we got an amazing view of the castle.

'Wow, it's beautiful!' I said.

'It is.' Remus said simply whilst staring at me.

'Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!' Was the first thing we heard when we hoped off the Hogwarts Express. There were so many people at the station I couldn't even see the top of James' head, and she would have thought she could as he is quite tall. 'Firs'-years come over to the docks.' The voice continued saying. Once I got to the docks, I saw Remus and caught up with him.

'So, hi.' He said.

'Hey. Do you know who was calling us here?' I asked him.

'Yes, his name is Hagrid I'm pretty sure.'

'Cool.'

'Alright, you lot, let's get on the boats, no more'n four to a boat!' The supposed Hagrid said.

Remus and I quickly found James and Sirius and clambered onto a boat and suddenly, the boats set off, onto our new adventure.

So, that was the first chapter!

Please review, saying if it was too long and what you thought of it!

Nymphadoralover

xx


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! So thanks so so much to the people who reviewed, It'sSoRonksIt'sRight, Raven that flies at night, Tinytimtam and SaxophonellaE! It was really nice for my first ever chapter! And with that we continue with the story…

It seriously was the most beautiful thing in the world, the Hogwarts castle. Remus, James, Sirius and I were in the magic boats that were gliding across a river and we were just getting a proper view of the castle.

'Daaammn, that's beautiful.' Sirius I think was enjoying the view.

'Yeah, but not as beautiful as…' Remus stopped abruptly before he finished his sentence.

'What was that mate?' James asked Remus.

'Nothing, nothing.'

Our boat suddenly banged into the rocky edge and then Hagrid was instructing us to head up to the entrance and wait there. Once we reached the entrance, we were greeted by a strict looking teacher, with a tight bun and great posture.

'Welcome to Hogwarts, you will be waiting in the entrance hall until I call you on. Follow me.' She said.

As soon as she left and we were waiting in the entrance hall, voices and chatter broke the silence. I heard bits and pieces of it.

'Wow, this place is huge!'

'Look at that armour, that is real silver!'

'That teacher looked so bossy; I hope she isn't my head of house.'

'You know what; you would make a great Hufflepuff with your ugly face.' Sneered a voice at me.

'Oh, if it isn't Snivellus! Are you really bullying _more_ people?' James said.

'Yeah well, so what, at least I don't go chasing around a girl I just met!

'Oh stop it both of you!' I heard Lily Evans voice behind me, telling the boy and James off.

'But Lily, he called my friend ugly!'

'And he said I bullied people!'

'I DON'T CARE! Severus, please just come with me.' Lily yelled.

And with that Severus left, all because of a girl.

The bossy teacher came back and asked us to come through with her to be sorted into our houses! I'm really hoping Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, they aren't too bad. When we walked through the massive double doors my eyes rested on the frayed wizard hat on a stool. It sang a song which I presume was the school song, then Professor McGonagall, I think I heard someone call her, read out a bunch of names in alphabetic order, but I wasn't really listening until it got to Remus' name. Sirius had already been sorted into Gryffindor.

'Lupin, Remus' McGonagall shouted.

The hat pondered for a bit until it shouted…

'Gryffindor!'

Sirius was already over there by the Gryffindor table cheering for Remus. Remus caught my eyes whilst he was walking over and quickly looked away, blushing.

More names were called, James got put in Gryffindor as well, and soon McGonagall was calling my name and I felt myself walk over and sit on the stool.

'Hmm, you are a bit difficult.' The hat whispered in my ear.

'Yes, yes, there are three options for you, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Ravenclaw, no, it's not right for you. Hmm this is difficult. No it has to be...

'Gryffindor!' The hat shouted finally after a long debate.

There were more names called, but I didn't really care. I just kind of stared a bit at Remus for a while.

Then Dumbledore the head master was talking about some dangerous tree, other school stuff, but all the students just wanted a good feast. And it came.

The food was magnificent! With every kind of meat, all sorts of potato, there was corn, beans, bread, chips, Yorkshire pudding, the lot! I was sitting next to Sirius and opposite Remus and James and we all dug right in! We finished the main course, all of us having thirds. Pudding came next with treacle tart, pumpkin pastries, caramel shortbread. It was the best food I had ever had!

'And with that, bed! Off you hop!' These were Dumbledore's last words of the night.

I could hear the prefects calling the first years on to the tower, so I found Remus, James and Sirius and we all went together. When we were outside the tower entrance, which was a portrait, one of the prefects told us the password (animous) we all went in together, trying to be the first into the common room. And when we did get in, it looked like the cosiest place in the world and at that moment all I wanted to do was curl up in front of the fire with a book. But I was tired and the prefects sent us off to bed. I said goodnight to the boys and went into the room the female prefect said was first year dormitories. It turned out that Lily was in my house and dormitory! So at least I had one friend. I bid goodnight to her and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

The next morning I found the boys who introduced me to a small, chubby boy named Peter Pettigrew, who I recognized as one of the boys in Gryffindor. And with that we went down to breakfast where I had waffles and bacon, also where Sirius splattered me with maple syrup, all over my clean hair!

Our first class was Defence against the dark arts with Professor Merrythought who was a wee bit boring but it was interesting to earn Imps, which were quite interesting but I can't wait until we study more interesting subjects when we are older. We had more boring subjects, but we go tones of homework. The boys and I complained about it all night while we were doing an essay for potions.

All together though, it was the best first day I could've asked for.

And that was the second chapter! Yaysies! I just wanted to thank everyone who took the time to read chapter one as I kept checking it every so often and the number of views kept on rising!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Nymphadoralover

xx


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey! So, I have at the moment 268 views! This is so exciting! I came back from camp and checked and I literally screamed in excitement! Thanks so much guys!_

The next few weeks went by in a wiz. There were a lot of boring and interesting classes, but I spent most of my time thinking about Remus. I haven't told any of my friends yet but I think they can see it, probably because I stare at him a lot… oh well.

'Hey Tonksie, can I copy your essay for Transfiguration?' Sirius and I were still up at midnight doing our homework. Remus and James were smart and _didn't_ leave it to the last minute.

'No, do it yourself!' I replied

'Please, please, pretty please?'

'Yeah sure.'

'Really?'

'No.'

We continued this for another ten minutes and the Sirius finally gave up and realised I wasn't that stupid. An _hour_ later I had finally finished my essay and headed off to bed. 

The following morning I swiftly got out of bed and changed my hair to brown with blond tips and down to my waist. I waited for the boys at the bottom of the stairs for around twenty minutes, and apparently it was because James had forgotten to set the alarm clock. I rolled my eyes when I heard that excuse, I thought in my head that it was more like Sirius spent that time doing his hair.

When we finally reached breakfast, we only had five minutes to gobble down some now lukewarm porridge. After the disgusting meal, we all raced off to Potions. Out teacher didn't care too much that we were late, maybe because he was asleep… looks as if he slept in too.

At lunch the boys and I had our food then went to hang out by the lake. Peter was serving a lunch time detention for not handing in his homework, James was staring at Lily and Sirius had a mirror and was doing his hair again, Remus was doing his homework and I was, well, staring at him.. He is just so amazing and cute and, I don't know, there is just something about him that I love. When one of the professors came and told us to get to class, Remus pulled me aside and asked why I was staring at him, uh oh, looks as if he noticed. I replied smoothly.

'Oh, I wasn't staring at _you_ , I was looking at the, um, tree you were leaning against.'

'Uh huh, alright Tonks. Race you to class?'

A month past and I had made friends with Lily Evans, gotten a few detentions, laughed with the boys and was still kinda sorta in love/like with Remus. I know, I know, I'm only 11, but I just, who knows.

Christmas was coming up and I was really excited to spend it with all my friends at school! I t would be hard not seeing mum and dad but I have a great present for them!

 _Hey, so I am so so sorry for not posting in about three weeks… I got caught up in school work, and I'm so sorry. I haven't even finished this chapter properly but I just wanted something to be up._

 _Nymphadoralover._

 _Xx_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! So, yeah.

I keep forgetting to acknowledge that I do not own Harry Potter. Oops! J

Enjoy!

Ah, Christmas morning. The morning when you wake up and boom, you get that little jolt in your stomach to realise that it's Christmas and it makes you so happy because it's CHRISTMAS!

"Oi! Lily, wake up!" I called to her.

"Hmmm?" She replied

"GET UP, IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

"Presents!"

Lily got up immediately as soon as she saw the presents at the end of her bed. Mum and dad sent me a massive box of chocolate frogs and a home-made scarf. James, Sirius and Peter got me a joined present which was a book on how to be less clumsy. I laughed out loud at that. Lily got me some new muggle book called _Vogue_ , she tried to explain that it was a magazine on fashion and celebrities, but I just didn't understand. All those presents were fabulous but Remus' was my favourite. He had made me a little bracelet made with plastic beads. It was just the nicest thing. I don't think it meant anything to him, but it meant the world to me.

James, Sirius and Remus came down to breakfast with me and Lily. James all the way to the hall, pestered Lily with questions and trying to ask her out, but she just ignored him, which in this case was probably very smart.

"Hey, Remus I just wanted to say thank you for the Christmas present you got me." I said to Remus.

"Oh, um, that's ok, it's nothing, Nymphadora, I mean Tonks." He replied. Yep, I was right, he doesn't care.

"Ooh, look at the luuurve birds! They are just sooooo cute together aren't they?" Sirius said from behind Remus and I. We both blushed until we looked like sun-burned beetroots. Remus looked as if he wanted to dig a hole and die, whereas I just came up with a witty comment back.

"Well, yeah at least, nope I got nothing" I said. I guess it wasn't that witty…

"Hah, she has stumbled, when has that ever happened." Said Sirius.

"Sirius, you know perfectly well that I stumble _all_ the time."

We reached the great hall for breakfast just as Severus passed looking murderous.

"Hey James, you're looking especially daft today." He said as he passed.

"That's the best you can come up with, really?" James replied.

"Please stop it! I have had enough James with you always looking for a way to start an argument!" Lily said angrily. I don't think she was being fair as it was Severus who started this.

"Um, Lily, puuurlease, the lies you just spoke. Yes maybe I do start arguments with Severus, but what just happened was entirely his fa-"

"I don't want to hear it Potter."

Lily and Severus instantly left after that, as did James too, to go and sulk in his room I suppose. Remus, Sirius and I left bewildered with the encounter that just happened.

After Breakfast we all went to the common room to find James, but he wasn't where we expected him to be, so we didn't bother looking anywhere else as he clearly didn't want to be found, so the rest of us just hung around for a while until Sirius came up with the genius idea to have a snowball fight.

"Ok, me and Remus against our dear Tonksie."

"WHAT! That is sooo not fair!" I exclaimed.

"Well, Tonksie, I'm just trying not to be sexist with all that girls are weak stuff."

"Fine, but just know that I'm going to kick your butts!"

We battled to the death, or maybe just until we were too cold to continue. I like to think I won, but, and this is hard for me to admit, that I think James and Remus won, maybe. Oh well. We trudged back to the great hall to have our lunch all freezing cold and wet from the snow. They were serving up a feast! There was stuffed turkey, chicken, mini sausages, pies, lamb chops, and my favourite, chips! It was all delicious! Remus sat to my left and just picked at the chicken he had on his plate, whereas Sirius and I were scoffing ourselves silly.

"Uh oh." I said.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"I just realised…there is still dessert to come!"

Both the boys and I burst out laughing when James finally decided to show up.

"Where have you been mate?" Sirius asked as soon as he sat down.

"I don't know, I think I was in some kind of room, but I, just don't know, there was nothing there when I paced it, but then there was a room full of pictures of Lily. I don't know how that happened."

"Well, maybe you just imagined it idiot, because that is where your relationship with Lily is, in your imagination."

Severus had made his way over to the table where we sat. Lily was nowhere to be seen, which was surprising.

"What do you want, you git." Sirius and James said at the same time.

"Not much, just here to be of your annoyance.

"Well, thanks so much, but I don't think we need any of that, so bye." I replied with. He saw Professor Dumbledore look at him, and he quickly shuffled away.

"The next time I see him, he will have a bloody nose, I swear with all the things he does to annoy us." James promised.

The next couple of days of the holiday went in a flash, and before I knew it, it was time to get back to work. No one wanted to, that was for sure. On the first morning you could practically hear the groans of each of the students. I think I was one of the only ones wanting to get learning again. My mood affected my metamorphmagus changings, with turning my hair bright purple, although I wasn't complaining, I quite liked it.

I went down to breakfast with Lily for a change the first morning, don't know why, I just felt like I wanted some girly time. But as soon as I stepped into the busy hall, I could almost hear the buzz of whispers from the students. I heard a few things they were saying.

"Omg, she looks so stupid with that hair colour."

"Hah, she looks like a daft fairy."

"Did you see her, I hate her, she thinks she can go and break the rules just because she is a meta thingy."

"She just looks like a total cow, looking like she owns the place."

I ran out of the hall crying, bumping into three tall figures on the out.

"Tonksie! What's wrong?" Sirius.

"Are you ok?" James.

"Dora, what happened?" Remus.

It got too much, too many voices repeating the same thing, I kept running.

Great way to start the first day back.

Ooooh, CLIFFHANGER! Haha sorry, but I felt as if I should leave it there. I wrote my longest chapter so far just then, it was also my favourite.

In case you didn't realise what James was taking about with the room, it was the Requirement Room.

And also, I have decided that maybe Tonks is a bit insecure about herself, even at a young age.

Love you all, Nymphadoralover. xx


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey, so thanks for all the positive reviews, especially the one from a guest viewer called Becca, I laughed way too much at that comments, it was also my favourite part!_

 _And on with the story…_

 ** _What happened last time…_**

 _I ran out of the hall crying, bumping into three tall figures on the out._

 _"Tonksie! What's wrong?" Sirius._

 _"Are you ok?" James._

 _"Dora, what happened?" Remus._

 _It got too much, too many voices repeating the same thing, I kept running._

 _Great way to start the first day back._

I think I found the room James was talking about, I didn't realise it at first but then I saw the door appear as if it knew all I wanted was an escape. I walked into a room filled with a massive bed, a couch, a few full bookshelves and a record player. Perfect. I lay down on the bed and continued crying. I had always been soft and insecure and I hated it. I thought people would like my hair but they clearly didn't. I fell asleep a little while later not really caring much about lessons.

I woke up with a jolt. I had had a horrid dream where everyone at Hogwarts hated me and that Remus said he never wanted to speak to me again and calling me a coward. I hated these types of dreams. I had been having them since I turned 7, always waking up from a horrible nightmare about something I might have done wrong. I hated all of it.

It turned out it was only 12pm, which meant I had time to go eat lunch, but I quickly changed my hair colour to mousy brown, my actual hair colour. I headed off to lunch when I saw Lily walking on her own in the distance, I ran up to her so I could walk with her.

"Hey Tonks. What was with the disappearance?"

"Oh, nothing, I just couldn't be bothered going into class today." I lied right to her face. Wow, that was low even for _me_.

"Urgh, I get that feeling all the time, like I forgot to do Professor Slughorn's potion essay and all I wanted to do was stay in bed and read, but I knew I couldn't so –" I wasn't really listening at that point, I was just looking for James, Remus and Sirius, but they weren't in here, maybe outside?

"Sorry Lily, I have to go." I said, completely cutting her off.

I ran outside to the court yard to see James, Sirius, Peter and Remus sitting in a tight circle. I wanted to find out what they were talking about so I snuck around to go behind a tree, but me being me, I had to go and trip over something, like my own feet.

"Tonks, is that you?" Remus asked.

"Hah, um yeah, I guess." I replied.

James, Sirius and Peter had walked over by then and were helping me up.

"What was wrong back then?" Asked James.

"Nothing, nothing, just me being stupid, like always." I added the last part in an undertone.

"Tonksie, if anything is wrong, you can tell us, you do know that, right?" Sirius said.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Ok, let's all go build a snowman while the snow is still here!"

We went and built six snowmen/women. We all did ourselves, and of course James had to add 'Lily' next to him. I t was fun while it lasted. Then when I went to afternoon classes, all the sadness came back. I don't know what's wrong with me, maybe I'm just weird.

The bullying and whispers continued after three months and the Easter holidays were coming up. The time went both quickly and slowly. Us first years of course didn't have as much to do as the seventh years but it still seemed like a lot to do at the time, because of this most of the first years, as well as the rest of Hogwarts, chose to stay over the Easter holiday. It meant that I won't see my mum and dad but it meant I would keep on top of my work. James, Remus and Sirius could have and wanted to go home, but after I told them I was staying, they decided against their original plans, I was grateful, but it meant more opportunities to see me cry, and I hated the fact that I seemed weak around them. I had realised a few weeks back that I have matured since the time I had been here at Hogwarts.

Today was an interesting day, I had double potions first up, then defence against the dark arts next, then transfiguration, then double charms. All my favourite subjects in one day. Maybe I would be happier today.

"Look, Tonks, I think you're depressed." Remus said straight out at lunch.

"WHAT?"

"You're depressed, I can sense it, you aren't eating as much and you don't have your normal fire that you usually have."

"Tonksie, is this true?"

"I think, I mean ever since that time when I ran at you crying, all people say about me is that I'm a diva who thinks she owns the place and that every time I walk past, people pretend that they have frost bite, and it just gets to me." By the time I finished telling the boys this, I was crying and trying to catch my breath between sobs.

"Hey, hey, shh, it's ok Dora." Remus had pulled me into a hug and was trying to soothe me, and I just melted at his touch.

"We love you Tonks, who gives what those people think, you only have to care what you think about yourself." James said. "It's just that they are jealous because you are so confident and perky that they wish they could be you!"

"Yeah, they are all just massive gits for calling you those names and if I ever see them, they will wish they kept their traps shut." Sirius promised.

"Thanks so much guys, I love you too!" The boys joined in with the hug.

"Hey look, your hair is turning bright yellow!" Peter said while just kind of standing awkwardly to one side.

"Well, that is the colour of happiness!" Remus added

 _Oh my, I am just having such a fun time writing this; it seems as if the words just pour out of my body like, rainbow jelly. I don't know, I'm weird._

 _I will be posting a bit more as I'm in a creative mood this week, so please give your feedback, like do you want longer chapters or more lovey action with our precious Tonksie and Remus?_

 _I love you all!_

 _Nymphadoralover_

 _xxx._


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm just continuing this since I posted the last chapter so if you happened to want something, it probs won't happen, sorry._

 _What do you want to happen with our Tonks as I'm planning ahead and I can't think, so please if you have an idea, please tell me!_

The next few days leading up to the Easter holidays were my happiest in a few months. With the comfort of my friends and doing homework with Remus, I felt on top of the world. Nothing could bring me down. Except this

 _Dear Nymphadora,_

 _Hello sweetheart! How has school been?_

 _Me and your father just wanted to ask you if you are willing to come down for the holidays. We miss you terribly and would love to see you for a few days!_

 _Hope your well,_

 _Love mum and dad_

 _Xx_

Well, yay. I decided I would ask James what to do before I sent my answer.

"James what do I do?" I asked him after showing him the letter. "I don't want to go home"!

"Just say you have too much homework and you really need to study. Then they think your just being studious."

"Of course, why didn't I think of that?"

 _Dear mum and dad,_

 _I am fine thanks, and have made so many friends and am enjoying my time here._

 _Sorry that I have not written at all, I just was too stressed with my homework._

 _That is also why I can't come this holidays, I know I didn't even come for Christmas, it's just that I really need to be up on top of my school work as it's the most important thing right now._

 _I am so very sorry, I hope you understand._

 _Lots of Love,_

 _Dora_

 _Xx_

The Easter holiday had arrived! That morning I woke up to the smell of chocolate, and also Lily screaming at me to get up. The boys had gotten me way too much chocolate, especially Remus. But what do you expect, were all best friends.

I grabbed all my chocolate and rushed downstairs to see the boys. We had agreed that as soon as we woke up that we would rush down stairs and eat all the chocolate. It will probably be made an annual thing from now on.

"I got the most eggs."

"No, I think Remus did."

"No, it was clearly you James."

The boys came down the stairs, arguing about who got the most chocolate.

"Oi, shut up you lot and come and keep me company while I stuff my face with this creamy delicious stuff!" I joked to the boys.

We ate so much chocolate that I don't think we will need any meals today, we can just survive off the chocolate fat for a few days. We all felt so stuffed that we didn't move for a few hours, so instead of actually doing something, we just stayed there on the couches of the common room for a while joking around and chatting away. We eventually lost track of time and didn't realise that it was lunch time until Lily came up to see where I was, and reminded us that we should probably eat something healthy.

"Thanks Lily for coming and rescuing us from near starvation!" I could hear James say in a slightly sarcastic voice. We were walking towards the hall for lunch and James had of course realised his opportunity to chat her up.

"Wow that is hilarious Potter."

"I know, right?"

"Hey, look, I can see your head getting bigger and bigger…"

With them bickering away, I decided to walk with Remus and try to work up the courage to have a proper conversation. I hadn't been able to even look at him without blushing since the hug. I don't think he could either as whenever I caught him looking at me, he would drop whatever he was holding. I t was quite funny, but I was determined to change that.

"Hey, so Remus, how are you?" I asked him.

"F-fine, thanks, what ab-bout you?"

"Good, good." Awkward.

"So, I just wanted to say thanks for being so nice to me last week, when, you know what happened." I continued.

"It was fine Dora; I'd do anything for you."

"I'd do anything for you as well."

We had finally reached the Great Hall, getting rid of the awkwardness.

I felt like some chicken drumstick and chips after all the sweetness this morning. We all ate quite a bit considering all the chocolate we ate this morning.

We all had seconds which was surprising, but the food was just really good. I saw some chocolate eggs on the table and thought in my head that it would be funny to chuck one at Sirius. I did.

"Tonksie! What was that for?"

"Hahahaha, what, it wasn't me; it came from over by the Slytherin table!

"No, it didn't, I saw you!" Sirius said as he came over to tickle me.

"HAHAHAHAH, STOP IT SIRIUS!" I said laughing my head off.

"What is the meaning of all this racket?" Said a stern voice.

"S-sorry professor McGonagall, we were just having some fun." I replied.

"Ok, but please, just keep it down." McGonagall said with a slight smile.

We all left to go up to the common room again to play wizard chess, James and Remus were so good at it, but me and Sirius suck, we just kind of sit there and talk, when we verse each other. We played it for a couple of hours until we wanted more chocolate. I still had a few bars of it and some chocolate frogs, so I gorged myself on all of it, not wanting dinner. I talked a bit more with the boys until Lily walked in.

"Hey Lils, how are you?"

"Oh, fine thanks, what about you?"

"Fab. So did you have a good Easter?"

"Oh, yeah it was fun, Severus and I just hung out in the library." Lily said, she seemed a little distracted.

"Cool."

"Oh sorry, I just realised I have to go."

"Kk, see you."

It was getting late and I was tired, we only had yesterday off, then school again. I bid the boys goodnight and went up to the shared room of some of the first year Gryffindor girls. Once all tucked up in bed, I read the Vogue magazine Lily got me for Christmas, it was pretty cool with all the clothes I wished would someday look good on me. I fell asleep after half an hour and had a dreamless night.

 _That was the sixth chapter! I am in such a creative mood. I hope you liked that chapter!_

 _Nymphadoralover_

 _xxx_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey! Thanks for the lovely comments on the last chapter!_

 _I don't own Harry Potter, shame…_

The next day I woke up and read my charms textbook, I just liked reading ahead on that subject. I know, I know, I sound like a total nerd but some of the spells are really interesting. The boys I'm pretty sure were still asleep, maybe. You know what, now that I think about it, I'll go check on them.

I went up to the first year boys' room and knocked.

"REMUS, JAMES, SIRIUS! ARE YOU AWAKE YET" I screamed at the door.

"Tonksie, stop screaming, we're trying to sleep!" One of them shouted back, probably Sirius as the usual nickname was back.

"Fine, I'm coming in." I burst through the door and saw them all still in bed, Remus and James snoring away, it being Sirius who at least looked a little bit awake.

"COME ON! It's nearly lunchtime and I don't want to look like a sad pathetic loner, so please. GET UP!" I screamed the last bit.

"I'll go with you Dora; I don't think James and Sirius are capable of getting up right now. Now, if you give me five minutes I'll meet you at the bottom of the stairs." Remus got up and stretched.

"Ok, meet you there."

Five minutes later he was there nicely dressed and clean. I went up to him and smiled and got a smell of him. He smelt like lemons, my favourite smell.

"Mmm." I sniffed in the smell; it was just so clean and refreshing.

"What was the Dora?" Dammit, he heard.

"Oh, nothing, just really hungry, thanks all, ha…ha…ha." I laughed nervously. Why am I such a nerd, jeez!

We reached the Great Hall and feasted on some mince pie with sweet corn, it was so good, I had three. Piggy.

The next day I woke up and decided that instead of my normal hair colour, purple, I would change it to a periwinkle blue with pink tips, it was also long with soft ringlets, and as soon as I looked in the mirror, I loved it.

"Looking good Tonks!" I said out loud.

"Yup, you look fabulous darling." The mirror replied.

I skipped down the stairs, confident, happy and content with everything at the moment. Once I reached the boys at the bottom of the stairs I asked.

"Hey boys, notice anything cool with my hair?"

"Yeah, it looks great…What's different about it?" Sirius replied with.

"Um, nothing. _Boys_." I muttered the last bit under my breath. They were so unobservant sometimes.

"I think it looks great Dora." Remus whispered to me. I blushed furiously; I seemed to do that a lot around him.

"Thanks!"

Today I realised that it was the first day of exams…oopsies, I didn't study, well unless you count loads of homework and reading then, I kind of studied. I know I'll pass at least Charms.

Everyone in the first year went to the great hall to take their Charms exam. We all sat there, everyone from every house, and waited for around five minutes until they started calling out names, I presume in alphabetic order as after a couple other randoms with last names starting with the letter A, Sirius went up looking a little bit nervous.

Soon the mystical person calling the names was calling out Remus, then Peter then James, and soon too soon, they called my name. I walked shakily towards the door and was already sweating.

"Alright Nymphadora, you just need to make an apple tap dance across the table, that's all." Professor Flitwick said once I walked through the door. "I know you'll be able to do it!" He whispered on a side note.

I said the incantation and successfully made my apple tap dance across the table; it also did a little hop at the end and even bowed to the professor. I was happy and believed that I did well.

The other exams I did well, but Charms was obviously my better subject. In potions with Professor Slughorn, I think I missed one ingredient, but the potion was the correct colour and scent. In DADA I was to tell Professor Merrythought how to cure a werewolf bite and to tell her where to find Bowtruckles.

The next couple of days we had our exam for transfiguration, astronomy, History of Magic and herbology. I did well in these, all the homework they gave us paid off. The boys all did well naturally, yet Remus was the one who did the best, I'm not too surprised as he actually studied… Oh well.

Today was the second last day and there was no school so the boys and I spent all that time outside chatting and hanging out. Lily came to sit with us for about ten minutes until she got so annoyed that she had to leave, and guess who it was, yes, Mr James Potter.

"James, was that necessary?" James had asked her to be his girlfriend in ten different languages and then climbed the tree we were leaning against and shouted it to from the top of the tree so that everyone in the courtyard could hear him.

"Yes it was, I want her to be my girlfriend so I asked her in the funniest way possible, just so she knows that is she was to be my girlfriend she would have fun, not be covered in slime if she went out with Snivellus."

"Whatever." I replied.

We spent more time just hanging around until we had to go to dinner.

"Oh, this is when we found out who won the house cup right?" Peter asked excitedly.

"Yes Peter, well done, here, take a dog treat." Sirius said lazily.

We reached the hall and it was filled with blue and bronze coloured banners and table clothes.

"I guess Ravenclaw won this year." I said.

"Noooo, Slytherin won." Said Sirius sarcastically.

"Sirius, I'm pretty sure it was Ravenclaw." Peter said.

Sirius just shook head and went to sit down next to James.

"Well, there goes another year and another semester. I hope you all enjoyed this year and come back happy and healthy next semester." Dumbledore started his speech with. "Now, time for the points for the houses. In last place we have Hufflepuff with 723 points. In third place we have Slytherin with 856 points. In second place we have Gryffindor with 902 points meaning that Ravenclaw has won with a total of 908 points! Congratulations to all the houses. Tuck in!"

The food appeared as soon as he said those last two words, and the food was so good! There was lamb chops, chicken, turkey, steak, Yorkshire pudding, chips, corn, peas and a gravy boat the size of a small ship. It was all scrumptious! The dessert was even better with treacle tart, pumpkin pie, marshmallows and sweets to fill your pockets with.

Today was the last day. The last day of adventure, food so good it makes your mouth water just thinking about it, pranks, fun, homework, classes and seeing friends every day. I t was a sad day today. We all had packed our trunks last night and they were sitting ready for Filch the care taker to put on the train. We hopped on the train when the time came and the boys and I went to go find a compartment. We spent most of the time reading, talking and playing exploding snap.

"So, Tonksie, what are doing during the holidays?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing, probably just being a pig and eating everything in the fridge."

"Oh, I totally forgot to mention, do you guys want to come to my place during the holidays, maybe for a week? I can ask mum and dad about it and send the details to you by owl." James said.

We all thought that sounded great and felt a bit happier with the fact that we would see each other at least once during the summer break.

The train rolled into the platform and we hopped off to go home. I saw my parents straight away and ran to them with my arms open. I had forgotten how much I had missed them.

"Can I quickly say bye to my friends?" I asked my mum.

"Sure honey, of course."

"Well boys, this is goodbye for a while." I said whilst I strolled up to them.

"I'm going to miss you so much Tonksie!" Sirius said in a really girly voice.

We all went into a group hug that lasted four minutes and only broke up because we were tapped on the shoulder by my mum who said we had to leave.

"Ok, I'll be right there!" I said to her. "See you guys! Love you guys!"

"Love you too Tonks!" They screamed back in unison.

 _.ever._

 _AND I LOVED IT! I hope you guys liked it too!_

 _I also thought we should get to know each other a bit better, like what's your favourite book to read when you're sad?_

 _Thanks!_

 _Nymphadoralover_

 _xxx_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey! So, I got the nicest review from TheShriekingShack this week and I just wanted to say that it really made my day! I got to school and actually cried a little and showed my best friends, that's how happy I was. So I just wanted to say thanks again! :) Also to Raven That Flies at Night, thanks for staying with the story since the beginning! It makes me seriously happy that you comment on every one of my chapters!_

 _Anyway, to the story…_

The holidays were going sooo slow and I couldn't wait for the get together at James' house next week. He owled us two weeks into the holidays saying he was free in three weeks' time. I couldn't wait for it and immediately put in in my calander.

Today I could get out of my house and go to James' house and see my best friends. Yes, the day had come and I had already packed my bag for the week away and had slipped in some extra sweets. It was going to be my birthday the week while I was away and was looking forward to spending it with the boys. When the clock said it was eleven in the morning, James' head appeared in the fire place. I remember the first time I saw someone use floo network, I was seven and my dad had a call from work and lowered his head into the fire place and I peed myself I was that scared. ANYWAY, a little side-tracked there. I went with James into the fire and disappeared in a whirl of ash, fire and soot. We arrived at James' house covered in soot and got greeted by a house elf.

"Good morning Master James, and Master James' friend, may I take your coats?" The house elf said.

"Peepy, we talked about this; you don't have to call me 'Master'. James replied to Peepy.

"I is sorry Master James. I will stop now, would you like Peepy to punish herself?"

"No no no no no! Please don't! It's fine!" James exclaimed.

"Ok. Who is Ma…James' friend then?"

"Hi, I'm Tonks." I introduced myself to Peepy the house elf.

"Hello Ms Tonks. I shall show you to your room."

Peepy showed me where I would be staying for the week, as I was putting my clothes away, Remus and Sirius arrived together. And being me, as soon as I heard the fireplace poof, I ran right at them and jumped onto them.

"YOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUR HEEEEEERRRRRRREEEEEEE!" I screeched at them both. Remus was the first one there and I hugged him for what felt like ages.

"I missed you too Tonks." He laughed in my ear.

"Tonksie! What about me?" Sirius asked loudly.

"Of course, come here and give me a hug!"

After hugs and welcomes, Mr and Mrs Potter came over with some snacks Peepy made. We were all hungry and the food lasted around ten seconds before the only bit of food that existed was some crumbs that Sirius was eating.

The next couple of days were fun and tomorrow was my birthday. The boys and I yesterday had a Quidditch match with two on two with Remus and me on one team and Sirius and James on the other. It was so much fun. The rest of the day we played exploding snap and wizard chess. It was just the nicest feeling being with my friends.

Today I turn twelve! I remember last year today getting my acceptance letter and literally crying and laughing and screaming with joy. I had been a late bloomer so to speak, I hadn't shown much magic during that time, and I feared I was a Squib. It would make sense if I was a squib, I'm useless at magic. My train of thought was suddenly interrupted as Sirius, James and Remus were all banging on my door calling my name.

"Tonksie! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! NOW GET UP! We have cake." Sirius screamed at the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

I got up and hugged all the boys each and we went down to breakfast which was actually vanilla cake with bubble gum ice-cream. Yum! We all devoured it and I naturally took at least fifths! Mrs Potter said she made the cake herself with the help of Peepy of course. Those were her words not mine. Then after a little while of sitting at the dining table as we couldn't really move from the cake, we went to go open my presents. Mum and dad had sent me a couple of packages and the boys got me some gifts and just as I was sitting down a beautiful black and white owl flew through the window. I recognised it as Lily Evans' owl. I guess she remembered my birthday! She is so nice…

"Tonks! What's taking you so long to choose the one you want to open? You obviously open the bigger one first!" James said. His logic was way off. It's the one with more meaning and stuff. But who cares, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!

I decided to open Lily's first as it was in my lap anyway. It turned out to be more muggle stuff; something called an iPod. Lily explained what it was in her card which I was thankful for. Then I opened mum and dads present which was a dainty necklace with the letter 'T' on the end, I put it on straight away. Then there was Sirius' present which was a box of chocolate frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans. Then James' present which was a Book on Advanced Charms, obviously knowing that I would read it in a couple of days. The there was Remus' gift and I didn't think it could top last year's Christmas present, but I was proved wrong when there was a list of what Remus loved about me.

The note said this:

 _Look at this when you're sad._

 _What I love about Tonks_

 _1._ _1._ _Her crazy coloured hair_

 _2._ _2._ _Her loving personality_

 _3._ _3._ _The fact that she can make anyone happy_

 _4._ _4._ _She is just so funny_

 _5._ _5._ _Even in Sirius situations_

 _6._ _6._ _(See what I did there Tonks?)_ _ **A/N This is where the joke was introduced :)**_

 _7._ _7._ _You are quirky, in a good way of course_

 _8._ _8._ _You can get away with anything mischievous_

 _9._ _9._ _You are beautiful_

 _10._ _You see the good side to everyone_

 _You're awesome Tonks!_

 _Love_

 _Remus._

 _Xx_

My heart melted, like literally, a Chinese Fireball just burnt my poor, weak heart. I got up from where I was sitting and went to go hug Remus with all my might. It was too kind of him.

"Remus, that was so nice!"

"Can I see it Tonksie?" Sirius asked me.

"Yeah, here…" I passed the piece of paper to him. James read it over Sirius' shoulder.

"Remus, this is so nice! But of course our Tonks deserves it." James said.

"Tonksie, what does this word say, I can't read it, there is a tear mark on it." Sirius smirked at me knowingly.

We were all leaving today. It's been two days since my birthday. I am going to miss the boys but it's only a couple more weeks without them.

We all flooed back at three in the afternoon. I was welcomed home with hugs from my parents telling me that the house was way to quite without me. As much as I loved my friends, it was always nice to be home.

 _That was the end of chapter 8! I hope you all liked it!_

 _QOTD: What is your favourite colour combination? Mine is grey with periwinkle blue!_

 _Nymphadoralover_

 _Xxx_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey! So, thanks so much to the reviews I got last night and this morning! It means so so much, I think I say this every time, but it really does make my day!_

 _This is J.K Rowling's amazing world and I'm just borrowing it…_

Those three weeks were the most boring in my entire life. I just sat around playing chess with myself, I know right, I'm a loser, but I had no one. It was a great relief when I woke up on the first of September and put my uniform on. I didn't do anything fancy to my hair apart from put it into a high fishtailed pony tail. It still had the colour from a couple months ago; Periwinkle blue with pink tips. I went down to breakfast and noticed that dad wasn't there. I asked mum where he was.

"Oh, he just had to go into work early; he said he'll write to you." Mum replied.

"Oh, ok."

We ate in silence, and then I went up to brush my teeth and get my trunk. Mum helped me get it into the car. It was only a five minute trip to the station so I just stared out the window looking forward to seeing the boys. When we reached platform 9 ¾ mum kept going a bit teary and saying how proud she was of me and how she couldn't believe that I was in my second year already, it was quite funny really. I said goodbye then and promised I would go home for Easter. I ran into the boys when I was boarding onto the Hogwarts Express.

"Hey Tonksie! How was the rest of your holiday?"

"Good thanks Sirius! What about yours?"

"Hey." A gentle voice said.

"Hey Remus." I replied with. "How are you?"

"Good, good. I had a really boring holiday without you…you guys." He stuttered the last part.

"Hey guys!" James, the hero of ending awkward conversations.

"Hey!" We all said at the same time.

"So, shall we board?" Remus asked. "Only because it's going to leave in you know, one minute!"

We all rushed on and found a compartment which had Peter in it. None of us were really that friendly with Peter, but the boys didn't mind having him around. Once we were settled, I pulled out _Advanced Charms_ , the book that James got me for my birthday. I had already read this seven times during the holiday, but it was really interesting and I had already learned a couple of spells that were O.W.L level! I continued to read it until the food trolley came along and we all got a stack of cauldron cakes. We finished them and started talking about Quidditch, lessons and what was happening this year, as we were all quite excited. We chatted for another half hour until a specific someone showed up.

"Looks like I have stumbled across the loser's compartment, I better leave soon otherwise it might rub off." Severus had just slid open the compartment door and was now being a git.

"Oh, too bad, it already has rubbed off!" James shot back.

"Nice one mate." Sirius complemented James. Remus and I were watching the interaction with bored looks on our faces, knowing that Severus would go away then Sirius and James would complain for ages, but Peter on the other hand was wetting himself with excitement.

"Just go away you annoying prick!" I said. I was bored already.

"Ooh, someone's on their period…" Severus said. I blushed furiously and sat back down.

"Oi! Just go away. It's clear you're only tormenting us because you have nothing better to do!" Remus seemed furious. I wonder why…oh well.

Severus left after that mumbling about us being arrogant gits.

We were home. Finally. The rest of the ride was ok; we got no more interruptions and played exploding snap a couple of times before I returned to my book. The boys and I followed the other second years and saw carriages riding themselves. Ah, magic. We all hoped on one together and rode off towards the castle. The carriages arrived at the bottom of the stairs of the entrance into Hogwarts. Some of the other students were already there and waiting for a teacher to come and get us.

"Ok, come on in." Professor McGonagall opened up the double doors and waited until everyone came through the door.

We went in to the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table and waited for the new first years to arrive. Once they had, McGonagall started was calling names straight away. The first years all looked terrified and one of them, a girl this year, was dripping with water. She must've fallen into the lake. That seems to happen every year to at least one clumsy person; I'm quite surprised it wasn't me last year seeing how clumsy I am. Anyway, Professor McGonagall called out some more names with 'Sophie Zabini' being last. Then Dumbledore walked up to the podium thing and gave his annual speech.

"Welcome to the newcomers and welcome back. There is a time for speeches but now isn't, so tuck in!"

And we did tuck in; it was the best welcome back feast yet! There were sausages that had only the best kind of meat in it, pork with the crunchiest crackling, chips with just the right amount of saltines and the pudding was even better. The boys and I all gorged ourselves on treacle tart and ice cream. It was just so good, but imagine the smell, with a mixture of sweet and the leftover scent of the pork and meat, it just made me even hungrier, hence why I had thirds. Too soon the meal vanished and Dumbledore was saying good night. The boys and I trotted along with everyone else towards the common room. I went up to bed straight away being exhausted from today, and flopped onto my bed with my clothes still on.

The next day we were straight into classes and got mounds of homework. I had three essay to do for potions, transfiguration and history of magic, a spell to practise for charms and a drawing to do of the planets. There was no way I was getting all this done. Oh well, I'll figure it out later. In the meantime I was just having a good time with my friends.

 _Thanks so much guys! You are all awesome!_

 _QOTD: What is your favourite subject?  
AOTD: I love drama and English._

 _:)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey, thanks again to those who gave a review on my last chapter! It really helps with the feedback stuff._

 _I don't own Harry Potter._ _L_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This week had gone by quickly. I was a bit overwhelmed with all the homework and classes that I didn't get to spend nearly as much time as I wished with the boys. It was finally Friday and I was ready to chill. The boys were huddled around a table that night whispering about something. I walked over to investigate.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked

"Should we tell her?" Asked James.

"Of course, Tonks is our best friend." Remus answered forcefully.

"Ok, keep your head on! Ok, so what we were talking about is, animagi." Explained James.

"What about it?"

"We were all thinking about becoming animagi." Sirius said shortly.

"Seriously? But that can take years!" I exclaimed.

"I know, that's why we are starting early so that we can become it whilst still at school." Remus said.

"And we are going to work on it during the holidays, we have already read everything about it and all we need to do is the practical part which is brew a specific potion to see what your animal would be and then hold a mandrake leaf in your mouth for an entire month, whilst trying to morph into the animal the potion showed you. Should be easy." Said James.

I went up to bed a couple of hours later, with my mind buzzing from the conversation tonight. I tried to calm my mind by reading one of my favourite books, The Tales of Beedle the Bard. I read the book for ten minutes until I was too tired to go on and I fell into a deep sleep.

I was in an empty common room sitting on one of the couches. Remus walked over and sits down next to me. I suddenly get nervous because, I mean, I really like him, and he starts to talk.

"So, Tonks, I have been meaning to tell you this for a while and I finally have the courage to tell you. I really like you Tonks and I was wondering if you liked me too?" He said this all very quickly.

"Yes, I like you too, but why do you like me? I mean, I'm weird and odd and not the least bit pretty and I'm hardly-"Remus stopped me with a kiss. It was amazing, he was cradling my face and I had my arms around his neck and just as he was pushing some hair out of my face…

"TONKS! GET UP, WE WANT TO GO TO BREAKFAST, BECAUSE, WE WANT TO EAT!" Someone screeched at my door.

No way! I was having the best dream ever and then I got woken up. Urgh, why now, did Sirius have to eat, why?

"I'll be ready shortly!" I said.

"Who is making all that racket?" Lily was waking up now too. "Is someone dead?"

"No, Lily, it's fine, just Sirius being a git. The usual."

I went to have a shower and got dressed into some jeans and a black, cosy sweater. I went down the stairs to the common room and saw James, Remus and Sirius waiting impatiently for me.

"Ready?" I asked once I reached them.

"You took long enough, jeez." Sirius replied.

"Well, I was doing it to annoy you, as you woke me up from a rather lovely dream." I replied.

"What happened in this said 'lovely dream'?" Remus asked politely.

"Well, I was in the common room and you arrived and-"I suddenly realised what I was saying and started bushing furiously.

"What happened next?" Sirius asked with an evil smirk on his face.

"Oh, nothing important."

"Sure…"

We went down to the great hall for breakfast, and the whole time Remus stared at me curiously. Uh oh, I messed up big time. We arrived and sat down at the Gryffindor table and began eating. Today's breakfast was pretty uneventful. We finished half an hour later and headed outside to hang out. We sat at the usual tree next to the lake. We began chatting about animagi and what animal we wanted to become. I personally wanted to become a wolf, as they were loyal creatures to their friends, but shyed away sometimes. We were out there for a couple of hours before it got bit too cold to sit outside for much longer, as it was coming up close to November, it was only October but you could feel the cold setting in.

"So, shall we head to lunch?" Sirius was standing up and stretching, waiting for us.

"Yeah, sure." James said.

We headed to the Great hall for the second time today, all of us hungry. I, for one was hoping for a beef pie. We had lunch and went to the library trying to finish some homework, when on the way, we bumped into someone.

"Watch it!" An ugly voice came. It was Lucius Malfoy, a boy in his final year at Hogwarts. "I have you know, I don't want my robes tarnished with dirty half-blooded creatures." It was clear he was talking about me. Remus looked about ready to murder him.

"Remus, it doesn't matter, just leave it." I whispered urgently to him. I didn't want him getting into a fight with a boy five years older than us. "Let's go."

We were too worked up to work on much in the library, James and Sirius were angry, but nothing compared to Remus, he was livid. It was quite sweet watching him get all defensive for me. But I knew it would never be the way I wanted it to be. My luck just never worked out the way I would like.

xxxxxxxxxxx

It was leading up to Halloween, one of my favourite holidays as there were sweets included. I especially loved the feast. So when I woke up on the Friday, I was quite excited to stuff my face. I know that I still had to put up with classes, but at the end of the day, it was all worth it. In the morning I had double potions with Ravenclaw, and then Charms, where Professor Flitwick complemented me on my engorgement charm. Next up, after lunch, we had Defence against the Dark Arts. All in all, it was a pretty boring day. The boys and I dropped off our bags at the common room and hung around for an hour before the feast. I was really excited for the feast and when we got there, my excitement grew after seeing all of the decorations Hargid put in. He went all out this year with twelve giant carved pumpkins and real bats hanging around as well as nearly every piece of furniture covered in spider webs. We sat down and Dumbledore made his small speech and then we tucked in. I went straight for the chicken which was glazed in soy and honey. But there was also sausage, pie, lamb chops, burgers, chips and vegies. There was pumpkin juice, water and fruit juice. I ate till my stomach nearly burst. But of course, there was still dessert to come. It did, and I probably exploded without realising, there was the usual, pumpkin pie, treacle tart, apple pie, and all the sweets you could imagine; Chocolate frogs, Bertie Botts every flavoured beans, liquorice wands, custard creams, fizzing whizzbees, chunks of nougat and pink shimmery block of coconut ice. The house elves outdid themselves this year! With everyone really full we went to bed, I was surprised I could even move, let alone walk up lots of staircases. I said goodnight to the boys and flopped in bed without getting undressed, so sleepy and full. It was a great feast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _I am so sorry that it took so long to post a new chapter, there were some problems with my brain getting the years mixed up. Oops! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that chapter!_

 _QOTD: If you could live anywhere, where wold you live?_

 _AOTD: I would personally love to live in Melbourne! It's so cool and artsy!_

 _Thanks_

 _Nymphadoralover_

 _Xx_

 _ps. I know that Remus' mother is a muggle, but I really wanted a more powerful Ronks moment!_


	11. Chapter 11

_I hope you enjoy this chapter_

 _P.s I don't own Harry Potter. I'm just an average human being… who is a bit crazy._

I was pretty sure I had put on a couple of pounds from the Halloween feast. I had eaten so much that it took real effort to get up the next morning. Today the boys and I were going to find a place to practise Animagi training. James and Sirius had gone looking for a secret place that nobody could find us practising. They suddenly remembered the Room of Requirement, which James had stumbled across in our first year. We went there during lunch that day and followed the potion book and a book from the restricted section, which Remus got a note for saying he was looking for something else to read about. We were there for the whole of lunch and we almost missed Transfiguration. We sprinted down the halls and only just made it.

"Can anyone turn a button into a beetle?" Professor McGonagall asked the second everyone was sitting down. "Tonks? What about you?" I suddenly jumped out of my day dream and looked at Sirius for guidance. "Lumos" Sirius whispered.

"Lumos!" I nearly shout. The whole class sniggered and I blushed as deep as a beetroot.

"Miss Tonks, I would like it for you to pay attention in future lessons please." McGonagall said sternly. The whole class I tried to stay invisible from the whole class but mainly Remus, as I could see him trying to catch my eye. The rest of the lesson just seemed to drag on and on. When we were finally released, Sirius comes rushing over,

"That was bloody hilarious!" Sirius barks out a laugh.

"Yeah, thanks for that Sirius!" I replied.

"Hey, Sirius, that wasn't funny." Remus came over looking a bit disappointed.

"Yes, it was actually Remy."

"Whatever, let's go and find James." I said.

We headed to our next lesson, Charms. We were practising the disarming spell ' _Expelliarmus_ 'and only I could master the spell, probably the only good thing about today. Sirius kept laughing at me about what happened earlier. When I had finally had enough, I stormed away at lunch and went to go find Lily. I hadn't seen her much since we started back a few weeks ago. I saw her in the mornings and nights in the dorms but we never chatted too much. I saw her at the end of the table and sank into the bench opposite her.

"Hey Lily." I sighed.

"Are you ok? You seem down."

"Well, unless you weren't there in Transfiguration then, you probably realised that I made a complete fool of myself. But I saw you so I have no idea how you don't know."

"Well, I thought I'd ask." She snapped.

"Sorry, I'm just tired of Sirius."

"Oh, quite understandable, James tried asking me out again this morning on my way to breakfast." She said tiredly.

We chatted about how much the two boys annoyed us and when the bell rung for our next lesson we walked together to double potions.

The next couple of weeks were slow and boring, I made up with Sirius, and things were back to normal. It was Halloween this coming Thursday and I was so ready to scare the boys in two days. Hagrid had already started decorating the Great Hall and it looked great! Dumbledore announced that there would be a Halloween dance, but only for fourth years and up.

"I can't wait until I can go." Lily whispered to me. "I love dressing up and looking pretty."

"Really? They aren't type of dragon." I replied.

"Well, they will be soon, once I'm through with you." She said darkly.

"Oh dear."

"We have double herbology first, then History of magic, lunch and Defence against the Dark Arts to finish off with. Pretty good day." We were all sitting at breakfast on Halloween morning and James was reading out what we had today. I had a bowl of porridge in front of me that I wasn't touching. I was saving space for all the food I was going to eat tonight.

"Ok, well I'm heading up to herbology, you guys coming?" Remus stood up and faced us.

"Sure, I'm coming." I replied, ditching my now cold porridge.

We walked together, leaving Sirius and James to keep eating.

"So, are you looking forward to tonight?" He asked me.

"Duh! It's my favourite holiday!"

"You say that about every holiday." Remus laughed.

"Well, true, but, this one is different, it's, well, there is sweets involved." My awkwardness was killing me. Remus just laughs and we stay silent the rest of the way to herbology. We waited outside the classroom for a couple of minutes before the rest of the class made its way here. James and Sirius arrived last going on about how James attempted to ask Lily out again, but as soon as she saw him, she walked away. It was a funny story but we had to head into herbology, so we had to pay attention to the teacher and not laugh in James' face.

 _Ok… So I know that that was really short compared to my other chapters, but I was having a hard time writing. Serious writes block for a month. I'm very sorry. But here is chapter eleven!_

 _QOTD: What is your favourite food?_

 _AOTD: NACHOS!_

 _Nymphadoralover_

 _xx_


	12. Authors Note

**_Authors Note:_**

 _Hi! I'm sorry to those who thought this was a chapter but I just wanted to ask an important question to do with this fic._

 _Here it is:_

 _So, I think that this story is a bit slow and boring at the moment and wondered what you all think about me skipping a couple of years, maybe up to Tonks' fifth year?_

 _Please tell me what you think and once I get the feedback, a new chapter will be on its way!_

 _I love all of you!_

 _Nymphadoralover_

 _xx_


	13. Chapter 12

_HEYYY! So I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who gave their opinion in my authors note that I posted a couple of weeks ago. I really appreciated all the suggestions._

 _As you will see after this that I have decided to skip up to Tonks' fifth year, and if you didn't see the post last week, it is because I felt that this fic wasn't going anywhere._

 _I hope you enjoy and thank you so much for your support._

xoxoxoxoxox

I couldn't believe that I was already going into my fifth year at Hogwarts. The time had gone so fast, it was like I blinked and it was here. Remus, James, Sirius, Peter and I were still the best of friends. All five of us had become successful animagi. Remus was a howling werewolf, James was a majestic stag, Sirius a massive dog, Peter a scavenging rat and I was a big grey wolf. It had been a great couple of years and I couldn't wait to go into our fifth year.

xoxoxoxoxox

At least I thought that until James reminded me about O.W.L's. The boys and I were at James' house for the holidays. We were starting in a couple of weeks and all of us wanted to catch up one last time. My hair today was styled into waist length, magenta coloured and I loved it! I was wearing, as it was summer, denim short with a black tank top that showed a bit of my stomach with black high-top converse with a red tartan flannel wrapped around my waist. The O.W.L's were going to be a pain, but I knew I would get through them. I had my boys.

xoxoxoxoxox

Today was the day, the day I would apparently go into living hell. Oh well, I would try to enjoy myself. I was at the train station with my parents waiting for Remus, James and Sirius to arrive.

"Ted! Look at our baby girl! She is so old now, going into her fifth year! Nymphadora, you need to stop growing!" My mum said hysterically.

"Mum, stop worrying! I'm going to go on the train now." I said slowly. "I'll visit for Christmas, I promise this time. I love both of you!" I said while I walked towards the train. I was just getting settled into a compartment when Remus slams open the door and flops himself onto the seat next to me.

"You ok?" I asked him.

"Great, thanks," He replied sullenly.

"Haha, you're funny." I laughed sarcastically. "Now tell me what is actually wrong."

"Well, I got my letter for being a prefect last week, and I hadn't been able to contact anyone since then, so I told James and Sirius a couple of minutes ago and they keep making fun of me, and I am sick of it!" Remus ranted. "But, anyway, how are you?"

"Congratulations Rem! That's brilliant! You've wanted that since our first year!" I congratulated.

"Thanks Tonks!" Remus said happily. James and Sirius then decided to walk into the compartment.

"Hi boys! How are you both?" I asked while giving Sirius a hug.

"Great! As usual I spent most of my time at James' as my parents are still going on about old Volde."

"Ha, yeah, it was great. We both played Quidditch all summer." James replied. "Remus? Don't you have to get to the Prefect meeting?"

"Oh Merlin! Sorry guys, I have to go!" Remus sprinted out of the room at full speed.

"That's not like Rem to forget something that important." I pondered

"Yeah, but I bet it's because he was distracted by a certain someone…" Sirius fake coughed my name.

"Ha ha, very funny," I said sarcastically while my face burned up.

"Oh, look who's blushing!" James teased. We chatted the rest of the time until the food trolley came up to our compartment door just as Remus had come back from the Prefect meeting.

"What would you like from the trolley dear's?" We all distributed out orders; I was getting a pile of Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans, Remus got Chocolate Frogs, and James and Sirius got basically everything to share together. We ate the lot and then I went off to get changed as we were about to arrive. I spotted Lily in one of the compartments on my way to the loo. She was sitting next to Alice Longbottom, who was in the year above us both, she was also in Gryffindor. I poked my head into the compartment.

"Hey Lily, hey Alice," I sat down opposite them.

"Hey Tonks," They both said together.

"Did you have a good summer?" Lily asked me.

"Yeah, it was good, how was yours?"

"Good," Lily replied.

"Lily and I were actually just talking about you…and a certain someone." Alice said.

"Yes, a certain someone being the other Gryffindor Prefect." Lily said whilst I groaned.

"Remus? What about him and me?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well, you two seem to be quite cosy all of a sudden…" Alice suggested. Something had actually happened over the holidays when the boys and I were at James'.

 ***Flashback to the summer holidays***

I was sitting on the Potters' couch reading my advanced Defence against the Dark Arts textbook, doing some summer homework, and I got the feeling that someone was watching me, so I look over and see Remus leaning on the archway from the kitchen into the living room. He had gotten quite tall and lean, skinny, but not unhealthy. His green eyes had started to sparkle even more and his lushes brown hair looked so soft.

"Hey Rem," I said softly. "What are you up to?"

"Not much, just waiting for James and Sirius to get back from playing Quidditch outside." The Potters' had an outdoor Quidditch Pitch, which Remus never used as he hated the sport.

"Uh well, you can sit with me? I was actually stuck on something about the theory of the summoning charm." We sat on the floor leaning against the wooden coffee table and chatted about classes and Hogwarts. We were both casually leaning in closer and closer with each word when suddenly we found ourselves almost nose to nose. Remus was still leaning in, as was I, the electricity running high, when suddenly we heard a crash in the kitchen. We both jumped up, knocking our heads together. We ran into the kitchen and saw Sirius clutching his head and James clutching his sides from laughing so much.

"What happened?" Remus asked.

"Well, we tried to get a frying pan from the cupboard above the sink and suddenly it slips out of my hand and Padfoot here just happened to be standing beneath it, and hit him right on the head!" James laughed even more, if that was possible.

"Oh, ok," I said, looking at Remus awkwardly.

"Yeah, ok," He said.

"Did we miss something?" James asked suspiciously.

"Haha, um no," I said, while hurrying off to the bathroom for an escape.

 ***Flashback over***

"Alice, what are you talking about?" I said trying to keep a straight face. "Anyway, I must go get changed, see you once we arrive!" I hurried off. I seem to do that in embarrassing situations…

xoxoxoxoxox

 _Hey guys! So I know, I know, I suck and stuff, but I wasn't feeling this fic for a bit and then suddenly all this assessment piles on. But I am really sorry, and it's my school holidays soon and I am planning to upload a bit more frequently. Sorry again, but thank you very much to those who have been patient in waiting._

 _I love you all!_

 _Nymphadoralover_

 _xxx_


	14. Chapter 13

_Hi… I am so so so so so so sorry for not posting anything for ages :( I wasn't feeling the fic, and then I discovered this amazing series and I just forgot all about this. It sounds so bad no that I say it, but sorry! I have, though, in the meantime, made an Instagram page dedicated to Harry Potter, if you want to check it out! It's called_ 'lunaloverxo'. _I hope you enjoy this chapter._

 _All rights to J.K Rowling_

()()()()()()()()()

The past week had been hectic. The professors had already started piling on the homework for O.W.L's. I had already gone through four new quills, that's how much homework I had. Tonight was just time to relax. I had done all of my homework and so had James and Remus. Peter and Sirius were still going, it was due tomorrow morning. Remus, James and I sat around the fire talking while the rest of Gryffindor worked and talked. It was quite quiet for a Thursday night. Usually everyone is excited for the weekend, but there was no Hogsmede, so no one was as excited as usual. James, Remus and I were talking about what we did during the summer and home much fun we had, and all that stuff when Sirius plopped down next to me and put an arm around me.

"Hey Tonksie! How is my favourite girl doing?" Remus was sitting opposite me and Sirius and started going red, his eye twitching.

"Great, thanks. Now, how much firewhiskey have you had?" I laughed.

"Only enough to get me through that piece of homework that McGonagall gave us, I mean, was fifteen inches necessary?" He huffed. We all laughed and helped Peter finish up so we could play a good game of truth or dare. We got Sirius to sneak into Slughorn's office, to steal some Veritaserum for the game, and once he rushed back in with a clear liquid in a bottle. We sat in a circle and started. We invited Lily and Alice Longbottom to join us, as they were sitting a couple of meters away and thought it would be better with more people. Lily surprisingly didn't decline, especially since James was the one who asked her.

"Ok, so, we have to take two drops of the truth potion, and play." Sirius instructed. He seemed to have sobered up on his run. We all passes around the clear bottle and took two drops.

"Ok, I'll go first!" James said. "Evans, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Lily said confidently.

"Ok, I have one, if you had to repopulate the country, but I was the only male left, would you?" He asked laughing.

"James that is the stupidest question!" I laughed with him.

"Yes, I would." The Veritaserum was kicking in already.

"Really? Well I am surprised…" James said, as the others and I shared surprised looks.

"My turn, my turn!" Sirius cried. "Remus, truth or dare?" And don't be boring and say truth please.

"Fine, I say dare, although I know I'm going to regret this, but oh well."

"Oh wow, I didn't think you were going to let me give you a dare!" Sirius laughed. "Ok, I now have to modify it. I dare you to tell us the truth of who you like and why!" Sirius looked smug.

"I really really like Nymphadora Tonks. Why? Well, she is beautiful and not like anyone else I've met, she is funny and can make you smile when you are down, she is amazing and I think I fall in love with her more everyday" Remus admitted. Everyone was looking at me with stunned looks on their faces, and I was sharing the same look.

"Um, Rem? Can I talk to you outside?"

"Sure…" We walked out into the hall and looked at each other for a few minutes.

"Look, I am really sorry I said all those things, it was the Veritaserum, and it is the truth and you probably don't like me like that but, at least you know now, nut I am still really sorry I said it in front of the whole of Gryffindor but-" I cut him off with a kiss. I felt his stiffen and then soften into me and the kiss. I was standing on my tip toes with my arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. We were there for what seemed like eternity, but it was actually only ten seconds. We both drew back at the same time and stared into each other's eyes and started laughing. We were just laughing for five minutes straight and then, wheezing I tried to say something romantic, but ended up laughing again. Remus finally stopped me by kissing me again.

"I love you so much Remus." I said truthfully.

"I love you too." We got up and headed back into the common room, hand in hand.

()()()()()()()()()

 _Ok, I know this is a short chapter, but I LOVED IT! There is finally some Ronks action!_

 _I love you all!_

 _Nymphadoralover xxx_


End file.
